My Hardest Battles Become my Strength
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: Two years after the war with Sephiroth, the survivors are left to pick up the pieces in the new location of Midgar Edge. Leonard Valentine stumbles onto JJ, I warn this ending is NOT for younger audiences. rated MATURE for blood and extreme violence. JJ Bower belongs to DeviantART member BubblyPunkkat
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay just a note that JJ Bower does not belong to me I have been given permission to use the character that belongs to BubblyPunkKat on DeviantArt website, an incredible artist and someone who is a great friend.**_

Leonard stood at the remains of a home, its location was Midgar; he had once shared the home with his wife and beautiful daughter, but now the two of them dead, victims of Sephiroth's during the Jenova War. Many lives were lost throughout those painful and sad times. Leonard looked at the pink and white flowers in his grasp as he placed them in the spot that those he loved once lay.

"We'll be together one of these days. I feel as though in my lacking of protecting you when you needed it the most, I let you down I couldn't protect you, but now I have the powers to do so, but why they couldn't have left me alone; I would be with you angels right now." Leonard closed his eyes sinking to his knees and covered his face to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

He knew his father would be worried, but he could never forgive or forget Sephiroth for what he had done to him or anyone else on the planet. Vincent had explained that ShinRa was largely at fault for everything and going into detail about Sephiroth's origin, but Leonard couldn't allow himself to pity the man that had done nothing but take; Leonard knew his father pitied Sephiroth, but he would never allow himself to; a sigh escaped his lips he would never forget.

Opening his eyes, he found his footing; he looked one last time at the grave site before he left his loved ones. Getting out to the main road he saw a young man, black hair, tall and lean; his color of clothes choices mixed from grays and blacks. Leonard walked over to him and asked, "Don't you know the dangers of this town, are you seeking death?"

The young man looked at him purple eyes staring into his gray eyes, the men looked at one another before the stranger spoke, "I'm not looking for anything, do you know where everyone went to, I was in the ShinRa remains I barely escaped."

"Midgar, is a ghost town, it's residents, or the remaining people have left and found a new place to call home, it's long ways from here, I don't live in the city limits, but I can take you to Midgar Edge, so that you can find a better life other than here?" Leonard informed the boy before him.

The boy looked around, "That would be great."

Leonard started walking with the young man behind him, "So who are you, I don't remember seeing you when I worked for ShinRa. How long have you been stranded here without any knowledge, food, drink, and clothing." Leonard asked, without looking at the other man behind him.

"JJ Bower, I don't really recall how long I've been here, I just woke up two days ago, I've been wandering around looking for anyone, someone to talk to, or get me out of here." JJ introduced himself.

"You have been here for two years, under a deep sleep? ShinRa keeping his secrets even in times he claims to atone for this. I'm not going to ask you why they targeted you, nor the experiments that you endured since I have no room to judge. Why don't you stay with me until you are back on your feet; like ShinRa I have things to atone for, so I can hide you feed you, and clothe you. I feel if ShinRa had you before they will certainly desire to have an experiment back in their hands and I can't allow that." Leonard offered then stated.

JJ looked at Leonard, "Do you just not care, or are you hiding something?"

Leonard stated still not looking at the man, " Experiments tend to keep painful memories to themselves, I care about what you endured; I also know what it is like being under the blades of ShinRa. As for hiding anything, I can't say I have hidden anything from you since we just barely met and you haven't asked me to reveal any secrets, why must you ask if I am hiding anything? As of this period and time we have been honest with one another and I see no reason to hide anything from you since we are both targets of ShinRa."

JJ stopped and asked, "So you ask me why I am here, are you the one seeking death, as you put it earlier."

Leonard stopped and looked at the man and said "I have memories here, though this town is rubble. I still come to visit those memories, I can handle fiends; the wildlife here isn't something that bothers me, being thirty-four I have seen a lot of strange things, but what ShinRa pulled two years ago. I've never seen anything like it, nor do I wish to stumble upon it again in this lifetime."

"One more question, can we hurry to get food I'm hungry? Aren't you?" JJ asked the older man standing in front of him.

Leonard casually hid his laugh with a smile, "I don't know you tell me, you were the one that stopped in the first place, the only thing I have on me is a pack of gum and a Slim-Jim. Would that hold you over until we got back to town?"

"Dude, I don't care what it is. I feel like I can eat whatever comes at us rather it is dead or not." JJ said as Leonard handed him the gum and slim-jim.

Leonard turned around and started walking again, "We should reach town before dark, but I must warn you wild game raw; I would imagine it wouldn't be all that tasty, hungry or not. It's not worth feeling sick later."

JJ walked behind Leonard eating his food soon reaching a black chrome motorcycle sitting in the distance, he asked, "Is that your motorcycle? Working for crazy people does pay off with a ride like that."

Leonard looked at him, "I'm a former employee of ShinRa's, I worked for his father and shortly during the war; the family and people in the company got annoying. Not that I'm out of the woods on the avoiding annoying people part, just stay clear of Yuffie and Cid. One cuss's as much as the other bounces off the wall, you will learn why I don't live with the other people in town shortly after we arrive, trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Leonard and JJ arrived at Leonard's home the area was barely outside of the wastelands. Leonard got off the motorcycle as did the young man, JJ stated, "You didn't lie, about being away from city limits this place is out of contact with people, you have your own personal piece of Midgar here." The young black haired man looked around.

"Well, this is much more lively than the ruins, come on we'll get you something to eat and settled in, you can use my room while you are staying, I really prefer the couch so make yourself at home," Leonard stated while he unlocked the door to his home opening the door allowing JJ to go in first.

The younger man walked into the home with Leonard behind him, Leonard walked past him and said, "I can warm us up some food from Tifa, she has Cloud bring something over every morning, I never could understand women. Mainly those who could probably karate kick a man into a wall, Tifa is something else."

Leonard walked over to the kitchen getting into the refrigerator getting a plate of various foods placing them on the counter. JJ asked, "Can I just get mine now?"

Leonard looked at him getting the plates and set them on the table, "Here, you go ahead, I'm not hungry just now. I'll eat later."

JJ set down at the table as Leonard handed him silverware and walked over to the couch, JJ looked at him and asked, "You don't get many visitors here do you?"

Leonard looked at him, "No, just two maybe the occasional three."

"I can't imagine why? You're just the most conversational person I've met."

JJ stated sarcasm ran from his lips.

Leonard looked at the wall, "So I've been told, but I'm a boring person. I'll try to perk up some no promises."

JJ shrugged shoving bread into his mouth. The meal was silent Leonard sat at the table picking at some bread he looked at the clock on the wall standing to his feet, "I'm going to get ready for bed, do what you want. I have to get up early in the morning. My father is stopping by I have to call him about some things."

JJ looked around the dark home and sighed, " Right, and your sleeping in this dark room by choice, no lights it's not funny."

Leonard looked at him and stated, "I wasn't making any jokes, I like the darkness, I'll get your room ready." Leonard walked from the room leaving JJ to sigh again.

Looking at the empty plates he stretched and stood up walking into the sitting room, then upstairs hearing gunshots behind a closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

JJ opened the door to see Leonard and a young silver-haired teen glaring at one another, out of the corner of his eye he saw a glisten of silver light. Looking he saw that it was a gun barrel, "It would seem that Big Brother's friends travel in packs, just like every fiend should."

The soft tone beside him caused Leonard to look to see Yazoo, the dark-haired man stated, " That's funny Yazoo, with the history behind the three of you, you and your brother's attacked me for no reason. So who are the real fiends in this battleground Sephiroth Spawns?"

Loz said, "That was rude, you meanie."

Kadaj chuckled, "Leonard Valentine, it would appear that my brother's and myself see you differently, which won't go unpunished I promise you that. I seek what Sephiroth had my mind filled with once, I know we are puppets, but once upon a time, you were too, everyone in this room has ties with Sephiroth, but if we work as a team we will be the saviors of this world, Leonard wouldn't you like to have the world without ShinRa choking it?"

Leonard looked at the young leader, "I'm listening, what do you have planned?"

Kadaj motioned his brother's to disarm their weapons as he done the same, "All we want is to rebuild the planet that ShinRa has destroyed, look at the four of us Leonard, my brothers, your friend, and me; we all four want the same thing, a world that people can smile, we are orphans, though we are still children led down the wrong path, seeking shelter from ShinRa and the lies he hides behind."

Leonard looked at JJ and stated, " Do you have anything to add?"

JJ shook his head, "Dude,for once I can't think of a sarcastic remark, but I do agree with him so far the world without something like ShinRa and a normal world, I don't think many people would disagree with it."

Leonard looked at Loz, "I know you want to add something, one of you two will unravel this loophole in your brother's plans rather with words or thoughts, I always get the answers I seek, that is why I am the Dark Mage of AVALANCHE, ShinRa's source of information. I am never afraid to get a little dirty. You know you have something to add to this crazy talk preached by a crazy psychopath."

Loz looked at Leonard who smiled, "What's wrong Loz,are you suffering from a loss of words or is there an invisible strip of tape covering your mouth right now?"

Yazoo sighed, "Look, Leonard, if you think Loz is going to add anything we all will be here all night, and to put it nicely, I'm tired I want to sleep so if you are those things you claim, read our thoughts get the answers. That is if you do believe you can, I will allow you being the first one to get into my mind. We don't desire trouble unless you want then we can go back to having this town terrorized to even open their doors, but if we do you will be the source of that outcome, all that blood on your hands, could you live with that, you can't forget you failed those you love, but people who have done nothing to you, you fought for them only to bring an end to this fresh start. Heartless, I respect that, but now is not the time or the place."

Leonard looked at Yazoo, "Fine I'll play along for now, but one wrong move I will be the one to personally end this little circus, now may I go take a shower or are you three going to stand here and question my loyalty to my team all night, if so that is your choice I don't have to sleep I just choose to."

Kadaj looked at him, "You may go, but first, could we stay here? I don't see Big Brother being this welcoming."

JJ looked at Kadaj, "Welcoming, seriously. Have you been listening to this conversation this has been anything but welcoming, dude are you kidding?"

Leonard looked at Kadaj, " Fine, you three can stay there is a room across the sitting room, you three will have to share a bed, I promised JJ my room. I'll get things sorted out with the living arrangements tomorrow."

Leonard walked past Kadaj getting his pajama's lying on the bed, "Goodnight to all of you, I'm showering, going to bed and waking up expecting some plans for this new makeover you three can create."

Kadaj nodded, "Goodnight."

Leonard walked from the room with JJ behind him, "No wonder you don't get company, have you considered conversation skills, they work trust me."

Leonard sighed, " I'll work on that, goodnight JJ."

Leonard walked into the bathroom shutting the door locking it. He sighed lifting the side of his shirt to see the blood from Yazoo's bullet he sighed, "Father is going to disown me for sure on this one."

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked into the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard didn't know how long he was asleep until he felt repeated taps on his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw Loz and his company standing at the couch, the light switch already on, covering his eyes he looked at them, "What, what do you four want?"

Loz said, " Our bed is too small, and I'm hungry."

Kadaj said, "I got woke up by Yazoo and now I find it difficult to sleep."

JJ added, "I just wanted to know where the spoons are."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj, "You rolled me out of bed Kadaj, you woke yourself up."

Leonard sat up looking at Loz first, "Fine you sleep on the couch, I'll sleep with JJ, looking at Kadaj and Yazoo who glared daggers into one another, "thing one and thing two can have the bed you are sleeping in, and JJ the spoons are in first cabinet drawer the long one. Is everyone happy now?"

Yazoo said, "Us things have names."

Leonard looked at the clock on the wall it read four in the morning he said, "Well excuse me, King of the long hair, not everyone is used to having the three spawns of Sephiroth in their living room, you are teenagers act like it or go find another home, Midgar I hear is still nice at this time of day."

Kadaj said, "No, we are staying here unless you want blood on your hands."

Leonard stood up looking at the young leader, "Let me get something clear to you here and now, my father pities the thing you came from, me I hate him and have a very heated vendetta with him, if you or your spawns you call brother's so much as use my kindness for weakness, your brain matter will be splattered in places that fiends will eat them and your bodies will be hung for all Midgar Edge to see like it or not Kadaj you control your brother's but you have no control over me, I am worse than you and I will never be tamed by the one person I hate, are we clear or do the blood bath and champagne victory start in a matter of seconds?"

JJ stood between Leonard and Kadaj, "Dudes chill, no need to make a bloodbath," Looking at Kadaj, "Seriously you're going there, this man oozes sociopath and psychopath and you think you can threaten someone with that status is your brain still forming? You two need shrinks, looking at Leonard, "and you, you need to smile, laugh, dance or something I've seen a lot with my time in Shinra but you dude are you sure you are capable of functioning with champagne if this is you without it I really don't want to see you drunk, I'm going to move but if either of you get violent I have my ways of dealing with a house of crazy people."

Leonard sighed in frustration and said, "Fine, I will be civil revenge is best served at the right time, like old wine, my wife, and unborn daughter will have the last laugh that I vow. Get out of my face Kadaj, JJ is innocent in this but I will get past him if you don't swallow your pride and ego, two things not worth dying over."

Yazoo drew his gun only to have it float out of his hands he looked and saw JJ glaring at him the young man said, "Don't you go there or you will be victim to this, then I will have your own brother's turn against you unwillingly of course."

Leonard looked at JJ as Kadaj charged after JJ to be stopped by Leonard who tripped him Loz and Yazoo charged at Leonard, Leonard looked at the two brothers with a smirk.

A few minutes later

Leonard walked from his home covered in blood, JJ walked behind him, "Dude, you happy now you have three dead bodies in your house, what now?"

Leonard looked at him, "Now we drink and celebrate my debt to my family is paid and maybe I will look into a shrink, after a long lecture from my father."

JJ shook his head, 'Dude, I'm getting away from you I'll be in Midgar."

Leonard threw JJ his keys to the motorcycle, "I don't need it I'm too relaxed to hear a loud motor."

JJ took the keys as the two of them parted ways.


End file.
